A reversed Role
by 19Dianne94
Summary: What would Elliot do if another situation like Gitano happened and the roles were switched?  Could he take the shot?   not a great summary sorry!  R
1. Chapter 1

Kathy was walking down the street, fuming. He told her that he couldn't make it to lunch with her, even though he promised. Fine. That's all she thought. Well that's fine. He'll know later too. She turned the corner at about twelve blocks from the 1-6. She didn't care that she left her car. She'll get it sometime later. For now, she needed the walk. But then she heard the sirens. She recognized them. Those were the detectives sirens, the ones in the grill of the car. She turned and gasped as she saw Elliot in the car that was speeding down the road, Olivia in the seat next to him, slightly turned as if ready to jump out. Which they were. He stopped just a few houses down, both of them so bent on what was going on, they never saw her creep closer. She could hear and see everything. The looked at each other, a silent language going on. She nodded, he touched her shoulder and nodded. They waited a few seconds, staring. Then he banged on the door.

"Daniel Matthew! Open the door! Police." Kathy was amazed. He looked so sturdy on the job. So, indescribably sexy.

"Daniel Open the door! NOW!" This time it was Olivia who yelled. There was a sound, very loud right after that on the other side. They both pulled their guns, cocking them instantly. Kathy was worried now. Oh god. What was happening.

"Open the door slowly and come out with you hands in the air or we are coming in. You have less than 30 seconds." Elliot yelled. She nodded again. Elliot stepped back and kicked in the door. Kathy never expected what happened next. Everything happened so quickly. The door flung open, but just a split second later a man jumped out, tackling Olivia down the steps, taking her gun.

"Liv!" Elliot screamed turning his gun towards the man, now out on the street, holding Olivia against him, her own gun pointed to her head. Kathy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sure, she hated Olivia. Didn't ever want her around. But even this, she wouldn't have wished on anybody.

"Nobody move! I'll shoot her right here. You know I will." He screamed, pulling a knife from out of his front pocket, never taking his arm from around her waist. He carefully slid the knife, back and forth on her throat, pausing at a scar that was already there.

"Well, well. Looks like somebody has already put a little effort into killing you off. I know it's not that easy. I've noticed this. Who was it again that cut your pretty little throat. And you, Detective Stabler, your choice to run after your partner here, who was bleeding out on the bus terminal floor, cost you that little boy, Ryan's, life. Still, does the guilt eat you up? Since you already know it was me that raped and killed those innocent, little girls, there is no reason for me to continue. I'm giving you the choice though. I'm not going to prison. Plain and simple. You get to kill me, I'll even shoot first if I have to. Just you get to chose how your partner dies. Knife, or gun?" The man laughed, though never taking his eyes off anybody in front of him.

Kathy was to scared to move. She was hiding behind a stoop just one house down. She was close enough to see the terrified expression on Olivia's face, and the pained expression on Elliot's.

"Elliot, remember what you told me when Gitano had a gun to your head. I was to weak to pull the trigger. Damn it Elliot, please, PLEASE be stronger and shoot him. I forgive you. I'd rather die by your hands, than by this bastards pathetic attempt of saving his life." Olivia said, it took a lot to say it, it was so soft, this was not the Olivia Kathy was use to seeing. The Olivia she knew and hated never showed emotion. She was always the strong one, the one everybody could see that she wouldn't take crap from anybody. But here was this new Olivia. Begging and pleading. Crying. Full of fear. Kathy was shocked.

"Liv, I couldn't do that. I can't. I'm not stronger than you! I can't." Elliot whispered. His arm slightly shaking.

"Aw isn't this sweet. The two detectives care about each other. To bad. Now shut up and choose. Or I'll just give her a taste of both. Maybe motivate you?" The man said, as he put pressure on the knife, blood starting to drip from around it. Kathy saw the determination in Olivia's eyes. She couldn't show anymore weakness. Before her eyes, she saw the vulnerable Olivia put on the mask, and kept her face emotionless. The man pressed the knife further, more blood. Even though Kathy knew she didn't want to, Olivia whimpered. It was defeated sounding.

"El," she whispered, tilting her head slightly away then nodding.

"I can't Liv." He whispered back, but in his eyes you saw determination, and pure grief.

"I forgive you." she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kathy watched in fear as she realized what was just compromised. Elliot's arm stopped shaking, and he raised his gun a little further, then spoke.

"Daniel Matthew, you bastard, you raped innocent girls and murdered them in cold blood, I'm just sorry you won't ever make it to prison." Elliot said, his voice cold and full of hatred and fear. Then one last time he whispered, "I'm sorry." that's when he pulled the trigger.

Everything happened so fast. Kathy watched as a tear rolled down both Elliot's and Olivia's face. Then she watched as Elliot pulled the trigger, twice. Olivia fell, followed by Daniel, who stumbled backwards into the car, unlike Olivia's backwards and sideways fall. Daniel though soon fell after that.

Elliot rushed to his partners side, holstering his gun and immediately putting pressure on both her bullet wound and her neck wound. That's when he heard sniffling. He looked up to see Kathy running towards them, crying. He realized she saw everything.

"Kathy! Come here! Grab the radio on my belt, press the button and hold it in front of me! NOW!" Elliot screamed, and almost sighed in relief when she did it.

"SVU portable to central! Detective Elliot Stabler, badge number 01781! Shots fired at 280 West Central Street. Officer down! Rush a bus immediately! Note officer has lost a lot of blood." Elliot nodded and Kathy released the button, listening to the operator.

"Copy that SVU portable. Bus in route."

"Olivia, LIV! Stay with me now! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Elliot said, his efforts feeling weak, as Olivia paled and started struggling with breath.

"Olivia, I know you know I didn't care for you. But listen! You can't die on us now! Not after that! You're a strong and independent woman! You can't leave like this! Come on! Breathe for us! Or wake up Damn it!" Kathy said from where she was kneeling next to Olivia's head.

"Elliot put more pressure on the gunshot, I got the neck." Kathy said as she replaced his bloody hands with now hers.

They sat in silence as Olivia's breath became shorter and shorter. That's when the bus arrived, followed closely by Captain Cragen and the squad. Including Alex.

"What do we have!" One of the EMT's yelled as they pulled out their materials.

"One gunshot wound to the chest, and a deep cut to the neck. Breathing becoming shallow" Elliot said as they took over. Him and Kathy stood back as they rushed oxygen to her, and put gauze and pressure on her wounds. Elliot watched as the heart monitor started beeping way to fast, then flat lined in front of them.

"No!" a scream came from behind. Elliot turned to see Alex running forward, knowing what she was seeing. Exactly what Olivia saw when she had been shot. Elliot ran forward, grabbing a crying Alex.

"Alex! Stop! Let them work!" Elliot yelled, carefully setting her down, and sitting with her as she collapsed, crying into her hands.

"We've got a heartbeat! Let's go!" Elliot and Alex looked up at the same time. They watched as they loaded Olivia into the ambulance, thankful captain had enough sense to ask the needed question.

"Where are you taking her?" he yelled, rushing forward.

"Mercy!" the man yelled, pulling one door closed.

"Wait! I'm riding!" Everyone turned and looked as Kathy ran forward, jumping into the ambulance then having the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

**One of random inspirations...was watching Fault the other day and this came up..enjoy and as always R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"We've got a heartbeat! Let's go!" Elliot and Alex looked up at the same time. They watched as they loaded Olivia into the ambulance, thankful captain had enough sense to ask the needed question._

_"Where are you taking her?" he yelled, rushing forward._

_"Mercy!" the man yelled, pulling one door closed._

_"Wait! I'm riding!" Everyone turned and looked as Kathy ran forward, jumping into the ambulance then having the door slammed shut behind her._

The ambulance took off, leaving everyone still staring. Elliot couldn't believe what he witnessed. Kathy, actually caring? Elliot was still sitting on the ground with a sobbing Alex.

"Elliot! Alex! We need to go. Now!" Cragen was pulling Alex up, followed closely by Elliot. They all jumped into Cragen's car, and with lights and sirens, were behind the ambulance in no time.

"What the hell happened Elliot!" Cragen finally asked. He was gripping the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white.

"I done it. It was just like what happened with Gitano. We knocked on the door, then kicked it in when he never answered. It all happened so fast after that. Liv was tackled down the stairs, and he took her gun. It was a hostage situation. A gun to her head. She was being used as his shield. I had one chance, but it was through her. She didn't do it with Gitano when it was me. She wanted me to do it. Needed me to be 'stronger than her'" Elliot said, his voice emotionless. The whole car got quiet. Nobody said a word till they got to the hospital.

Elliot jumped out of the car at the Emergency Room entrance as they were taking Olivia out. Kathy was standing off to the side, an arm around her midsection, her hand over her mouth, eyes closed, sobbing. That was the first person Elliot saw before he heard the commotion.

"Bp's crashing! We lost her heartbeat again!" The EMT's were yelling. One was on the gurney, doing chest compressions.

Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. He just couldn't seem to move. She looked so vulnerable. So pale. He never heard Fin, or Munch as they walked up beside him.

"Elliot! Come on. She needs you now more than ever! We need to be in there!" Fin was finally able to get through to him. He walked like a zombie. An empty shell.

Everybody was gathered in the waiting room, completely taking up the whole half of it. Elliot was pacing back and forth. Kathy was sitting by the window, looking at nothing, Alex was sitting with her knees up to her chest, Fin's arms wrapped around her, and Munch and Cragen were pacing the outlines of where Elliot was, kind of like a fence, keeping Elliot from going back.

It took three hours of waiting. By this time Elliot's kids had joined the crowd, and everybody had sat down, becoming silent. It was all a wait and see game.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

Elliot shot away from the wall that he finally stopped at and ran to the doctor, almost slamming into him.

"That would be us." he said as everybody filed in around him. The doctor's eyes widened as he took in the mass of people. "Well..?" Elliot pressed on. He was trying his hardest not to slam the doctor into the nearest wall and beat the information out of him. He needed to know how his partner was.

"At this point, she is in a medically induced coma. She lost a lot of blood, and her heart needs time to recover from the electric shocks from the defibulator when she died those two times. I expect her to wake up though within the next week. I'll let you all go see her now, but, no more than five minutes. After that, visiting hours tomorrow, and take turns." The doctor escorted the "family" down the hall to her room.

Walking in and seeing her hooked up to so many machines stopped everybody in their tracks. The girls started sniffling, while the guys all stood there in shock. Elliot was the first to move. He sat beside her bed, holding her hand as Kathy stood at his side, her hand on his shoulder. Alex came in and sat on Olivia's other side, holding that hand, and laying her head on Fin's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Cragen, Munch and the kids all stood around her, almost ceremoniously.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry I took that shot. You were wrong. I'm not stronger than you. If I was, I wouldn't have shot you. I should have waited and tried to talk him out of it. But when you wake up, trust me, you have a support system." Elliot was cracking by the end, and had to walk away for a minute. Kathy took his place, carefully holding Olivia's hand. Nobody said a word.

"I don't know if you can hear me Olivia, or if you heard me when you got shot. I know you think I don't like you, truth is I envy you. You know things about Elliot that I never did or will. You treat him as an equal, even through his rages. I'm completely jealous. After this, I do hope though that we can be friends." Kathy smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She left after her declaration.

Everybody took their turns talking to Olivia. Cragen was the last to leave. He had already shooed Elliot away. Telling him to go home. Cragen sat down in the now empty room, and held Olivia's hand.

"Olivia, you're like my daughter. I care so much for you. You and Elliot are my best detectives, and I'm so happy you're going to make it. All I can say is that when I heard Elliot's voice over the radio saying you were shot, my heart stopped and my stomach dropped to hell and finally came back. I rushed out that door and I think broke every driving law in the book to see if it was really true. When you wake up, I hope so much you won't blame Elliot. I know you told him to take the shot, but, I don't think you were really expecting him to. He's completely torn right now, and if I know you, and how much you love him, you'll forgive him." Don sighed and stood, kissing Olivia's forehead and leaving.

It was two days before the doctor decided to take Olivia off the drugs keeping her in the coma. Elliot was there, of course. He hasn't left her side.

"How long till she wakes up?" Elliot said. He was looking at her soft, fragile face, just waiting for the doctor to talk.

"It's up to her now. Sometimes it takes days, maybe weeks. But from what I've heard about Detective Benson, I can tell she's a fighter. She'll pull through." The doctor walked out, leaving Elliot to his thoughts. He silently started praying. He held her hand in both of his, laying his head down beside them. He must have fallen asleep at some point.

Cragen walked in the next day to see his "daughter" no longer hooked up to so many tubes. Elliot was asleep next to her. He wanted to let the poor boy sleep, but by the way his neck was turned, it would hurt like hell soon.

"Elliot. Wake up." Cragen shook Elliot, stepping back when he shot up quickly.

"What? Is she awake?" Cragen shook his head.

"Go son, take a walk. You need it." Elliot nodded his head and left. He was going to the chapel.

Cragen sat in his place.

"Olivia. I know you're there. You just need to wake up for us. Alex is a nervous wreck, Elliot is about to pass out from worry, and Fin and Munch are taking bets on when you're coming back. They need some hope." Cragen chuckled. "I hope that when I come back you're going to be awake." Cragen stood, kissing her forehead then turning to leave. As he got to the door, he turned off the lights and started to step out. That's when he heard a groan.

"Olivia?" Another groan. He rushed over to her side to see her eyelids flutter, her head turning to one side. "Olivia, open your eyes. Or squeeze my hand. Let me know that you're here, I'll go get a doctor if you just let me know your waking up."

"Shut. Up." Olivia groaned out. It was hoarse and quiet, but it was there.

"What?" Cragen was in disbelief.

"I said shut up. Or at least be quiet. Serious headache. Chest, hurts. Throat, dry." She said again. Cragen reached over to the call button, tears in his eyes.

"She's awake!" he said as the nurse came in. She ran out immediately and returned with the doctor and some ice chips. The doctor stepped up and started asking all the normal questions. Did she know the year, who Cragen was, Who Elliot was, why was she here, what her name was. He shone the light in her eyes, no matter her protests. The nurse silenced her with an ice chip. A moan escaped Olivia's mouth as the ice melted.

"Another?"

Olivia just nodded.

"I'm going to get Elliot. Doctor can I talk to you outside?" Cragen said. They both walked out. "What's going on exactly?"

"It seems she's healing nicely. She apparently wanted to come back quickly enough. She needs to stay here for a little longer, but other than that, I think she'll make a full recovery. Her chest thoug will hurt for a while because of the electric shocks that brought her back" The doctor said as they walked down the hall. Cragen smiled as he entered the Chapel.

"Elliot. Come on you need to come with me." Cragen pulled Elliot to his feet, and brought the crying man to Olivia's room, where the nurse was already giving Olivia her second cup of ice.

"You're awake!" Elliot said as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah. I had to come back and say hi to the idiot who shot me. I'm glad you took that shot. Though, I'll really be fine with it if you tell me that bastard is either dead, or locked away for the death penalty." Olivia said, her voice almost back to normal.

"He's dead. Ask Kathy. She helped me save your life. She was so torn up about if you were going to make it. She rode with you to the hospital." Elliot said, smiling at the shocked face she made.

"Call her. I want to talk to her." Olivia said. She was messing with the gauze at her neck, but kept getting cut off by the nurse feeding her her ice.

"I'll be right back." Elliot said, he left kissing her on the top of the head, and calling Kathy as he left. He told her to get to the hospital A.S.A.P. Then hung up. It wasn't long before Kathy, and all the kids arrived, looking distraught.

Cragen and the nurse left, Cragen saying he'll expect to see her at work after the doctor gives her a signed release form saying she can work.

Kathy walked in immediately smiling when she saw Olivia staring back at them. All the kids rushed around her, hugging Olivia, and crying. All were careful of the bandage going across her torso. It was silent for a minute before Kathy walked over and gave Olivia a hug.

"I don't know if you heard me while you were in a coma, but I don't hate you. I envy how you can deal with that stubborn ass over there, and how you will know things about him I never could dream of. I really do like you for you Olivia, and now that me and Elliot came to terms the night he was sent home, I really hope we can all be friends." Kathy smiled as Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"I think we all just saw hell freeze over then thaw back out." Elliot said from the corner. Everybody started laughing, and Olivia and Kathy knew that this was going to start a really good friendship between them all.


End file.
